


Call To Storm

by Rainboe_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Angst, Call to Storm, Family, Fantasy, Foster Care, Friendship, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Pandora - Freeform, Sisters, Zabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboe_Dragon/pseuds/Rainboe_Dragon
Summary: Zabrina lives a decent life. She goes to school, helps her adoptive mom with her adoptive siblings, does her homework, and reads. Her life stays consistent and calm. Nothing much happens in the small town she lives in. That is until she gets a new foster sister and stuff begins to happen.Pandora lives a life scared and running. Her life in the foster system was far from good. She has one more chance before she's sent to juvie when she's caught. Back to a new foster home. A new foster family in a small town. Hopefully away from trouble.





	Call To Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that two best friends are writing together. Please comment, we want to know how others think the story is going. Thanks for reading!  
>  -L+H
> 
> Also, read it on Wattpad @EyeOfTheDragon10

**Chapter One**

Zabrina P.O.V

My stormy grey eyes fluttered as the book that was propped in my hands fell onto the ebony desk it was propped on. It wasn’t boring, I was actually quite enthralled by it, though it’s subject controversial. To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee, a classic the school always uses to teach students. My teacher, Mrs. Smith, decided that fall break would be a fantastic time to assign a few chapters for our class to read, not that the other teachers were much better.

But, back to the topic at hand. I had stayed up much longer than originally intended. The antique clock that hung on the wall read that it was around two in the morning. I decided, an obvious conclusion on my part, that this was probably why I was so tired.  I stood up from the comfortable chair that I have sat in many times over the years and stalked across the dark wooden floors. The small twin sized bed sat in the corner. I got comfortable under the midnight blue covers that engulfed my bed, let my eyes close, and my mind drifted off towards the unknown. Yet the bliss I felt at that moment was short-lived. 

As my eyes opened once again, it seemed that I was not in my bed anymore, not even in my room. I felt terror as the dark abyss around me seemed to lead to nowhere. My feet stood on a floor of nothing. I almost thought my eyes were still closed, but my hands are shown in striking contrast to the bleak darkness around me. There was a chilling sensation on my skin. My gut wrenched in terror. I looked around frantically, the fear inside me growing by the second. I soon realized that I seemed to be alone in the gloom.

“H-hello,” My voice shook as I yelled into the darkness, “Is anyone there?” No reply. No signs of life other than my own.

_ I must be in a dream.  _ I thought as my eyes closed. Tears pricked under my eyelids.  The dread in the pit of my stomach only grew when my eyes opened again. Nothing had changed. I could feel a warm liquid run down my cheeks as I grew increasingly hopeless. 

This action must have only occurred for a few seconds after my call because a low growl soon answered it. The dread in the pit of my stomach had increased tenfold. The growling grew louder. And louder. Until it seemed to be right behind me. I could feel the hot breath on my ear. Yet I still seemed to shiver. Then I heard raspy breathing. I turned rapidly and took a step back, but all I saw was dark blood-red eyes glaring at me through the darkness. I couldn't see a body. My eyes widened in fear themselves as I realized that the orbs were not the only thing I saw. Razor-sharp, yellowed teeth. Soon, my eyes started to adjust, not only did I see the eyes and teeth, but I could also see the outline of a body. It was hunched, it was about a head shorter than myself. It had sharp claws, almost like an animal, but had the body structure of a man-made of shadow. 

_ I must be dreaming, I have to be dreaming. _ I thought as my panic increased every passing second. I had to believe I was dreaming. I had to believe that the danger I felt wasn't real. Oh, how wrong I was. 

##  Pandora

I didn’t know what time it was when I felt it. The feeling of trepidation that could only be acquired from night terrors. But, I was awake wasn't I?  I didn’t remember falling asleep. Soon, I could feel myself begin to run. My fear drove me to continue faster, hoping that I would see someplace that could give me refuge. A store, a gas station, even a police station would be better than being out in the open.

I slowed my pace to a fast walk. My chest heaved up and down, my sprint leaving me breathless. I finally decided to take in my surroundings. A fight or flight reaction, based only on fear. Nothing more. The streets were, surprisingly, dark. No street lights were on, I could barely see where I was running. No stars in the sky either. The absence of those twinkling glimmers made my terror spike.  _ There must be clouds in the way _ , I mused to myself. Another factor that irked me was the absence of any other life. No late-night shoppers, no confused tourist, not even a stray cat in the dumpsters. Nothing. I was alone, yet, I could feel a hateful glare piercing into my back. Furiously, I turned back towards the source of my discomfort, but, there was nothing. The empty streets reminded me of a ghost town. Void of everything, but remnants of past memories. 

I walked up to a building made of brick and leaned. Tears started rolling down my face as I slid onto the floor. I was scared, I was alone, I was unhappy. But of course, in my one moment of weakness, I heard a bloodcurdling growl pierce through the darkness. Two crimson eyes glared at me through the emptiness. The shadow swirled in the shape of a man. Tall. It lunged at me, I tried to move, but I wasn't fast enough. It scratched my cheek with its long, sharp claws, and was about to slash me again when the whole scene disappeared before my eyes. 

It was replaced by the luminous sun that blinded me as I wrenched my eyes open, panting from the nightmare. The noise of avid shoppers, families, and lost tourists made my head pound. Then, I felt a warm liquid slide down my cheek and a light sting at its origin. I lifted my hand to the wound and it started to sting more intensely. The liquid was red. Blood. That, couldn't have been real. My heart raced, but I tended to the small cut with shaky hands. The alleyway I had been sleeping in was barely illuminated by the sun, but somehow, a ray had been in the perfect position to blind me in the morning. 

Suddenly, I could hear footsteps coming in my direction, the soft click of a businesswoman in heels. I quickly gathered all of my stuff and headed back to a dark corner of the alleyway. The dead end. I hoped she wouldn't find me, she couldn't. 

“Pandora? Are you here?” Her shrill voice asked. I kept hidden. Not wanting to be found. 

She walked deeper into the ally. So close to where I was. I held my breath in the corner, I did not want to know what she had in store for me. 

“Pandora, come on, don’t make this harder for both of us.” I bit my tongue to stop from retorting something back to her. I caught a glimpse of her flaming red hair before I realized I was caught. Pushed into a corner so I had nowhere to run, like some caged animal. Although I suppose that was all I ever was to the people in the system.

My stormy eyes met her emerald ones. 

“Allura,” I hissed, standing to face her. My social worker of sixteen years stood in front of me. I stared up at her, my short stature nothing compared to her tall and lanky body. Her sky-high heels definitely didn’t help matters. 

“Hello, Pandora.” Allura started, “We have some talking to do.” I looked at her as I registered her words. Luckily, she didn’t look too mad. Although that definitely didn’t stop me from panicking. I hadn’t seen her for months, I’d been on the streets for a long while. 

She grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the alley. This was not happening. I yanked my arm from her grip.

“I can walk by myself, thanks.” I snapped at her rolling my eyes and lifting my frayed, purple backpack that had my belongings in it. 

Once we got to the car Allura glanced over at me from the driver's side of her silver beat-up car that I didn’t bother to know the name off. 

“You really did yourself in this time.” I rolled my eyes and ignored her, opting to get in the car. Allura got in and started the car. “You have two options.” I turned away to look out the window as she drove off.

“You can go to juvie as a runaway, or go to another foster home.” I turned my head to stare at her as if she had grown two heads.

“Is that even a question?” I grumbled, looking back out the window. The only good thing out of this was that I’d get an actual shower. I could feel Allura’s gaze on me for a second and I could just tell that she was looking at me with pity. I don’t need nor want her pity. 

The rest of the ride was very awkward and silent.

_ This is stupid. I was doing perfectly fine on my freaking own.  _ I sighed as Allura pulled up to her house, somewhere I was quite familiar with as I’d stayed there a few times in my past. 

“You’ll stay with me tonight. Tomorrow I’ll take you to your new home.” I responded by giving her an icy look. She sighed but led me inside and to the couch that I would call home for the night.

“Sleep well, Pandora, and don’t try anything stupid.” She said condescendingly. I rolled my eyes and watched suspiciously as she made her way to her bedroom. Allura was the only person who had been with me since I was young. The only constant in my life. But she didn’t trust me before. I definitely wasn’t going to trust her now.

I could feel the bitter tears start to roll down my warm cheeks at the memories. I squinted my eyes shut to try to stop the crying. I tried to urge my mind to leave the memories that had flooded back to the front of my head.

Sighing I found myself in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. I couldn’t will my mind to stop the memories, they just kept rushing in. Every hurtful word that was thrown at me. Every injury. Every cold and lonely night. 

I rubbed my eyes, hard. Staring at myself in the mirror I could see just how much of a wreck I was. My grey eyes were rimmed red, tear streaks were visible on my dirty face. My blonde hair was knotted and messy, you could hardly tell that I had brown streak running through the front of it with all the mud and dirt coated in my hair. I’d always had the streak, from the very first moment I remember looking into the mirror all so many years ago. 

Running my hands the best I could through the knotted hair I decided to take a shower, as I smelled like a pigsty. I turned away from the mirror as I undressed, choosing not to look at my dirty body or the many scars that littered it. I was still having problems keeping the memories at bay. Looking at my body would definitely not help that matter.

I cleaned up quickly, watching the murky water swirl down the drain. I wasn’t sure how long I stood under the hot water that was burning my skin. All I know is I stood there long after the water ran cold and my fingers become wrinkled. 

Finding myself in front of the mirror once again, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. The only other piece on my body is the locket that I never took off.  I felt much better as I yanked a brush through my hair, wincing every so often as it pulled. I slipped on a loose black t-shirt and a pair of leggings before making my way to Allura’s burnt orange couch and laying down. 

I sighed in content as my sore body met the soft cushions, it was the most comfortable thing I’d laid on in months. I curled up into a ball and let exhaustion overtake me, praying for no more weird dreams.

“Pandora,” I heard my name and I turned away from it, feeling a soft weight atop my body.  “Pandora, get up,” Allura snapped harshly. I groaned and curled up into a ball and pulling the grey throw blanket, that I’m sure Allura threw on me at some point, over my head.

“Go ‘way,” I mumbled tiredly, lightly swatting my hand towards her. This was by far one of the best nights of sleep I’d had in a while, and who knew when my next one would be.

“Pandora,” Allura pulled the blanket off my body, causing me to shiver. “I have been trying to wake you up for the past hour, now get up!” I rolled my eyes at her words. 

“Fine,” I grumbled as I sat up, glancing around her living room before making my way into her overly large, black and white kitchen. Allura followed behind me and entered as I noticed she had already made breakfast. Which consisted of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and eggs. 

“Eat up. I’m taking you to Agatha’s.” Allura chirped happily behind me, her mood changing drastically from the moments before. Obviously fake. 

“Why another one?” I asked as I sat down, Allura taking the spot across from me. “I mean, I’m fine on my own. No one ever wants a moody sixteen-year-old.” I mumbled the last part as I picked at a piece of bacon. I had to stop myself from moaning at the taste of the food.  _ This is the best food I have ever eaten.  _ I thought dramatically as I put a little more food on my plate. 

“I’m really sorry Pandora-” I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

“No, you’re really not,” I interrupted furiously. “If you were truly sorry you would have left me where I was,” I spoke furtively as Allura gave me a look of sympathy.  _ I don’t need her sympathy. Why does she keep looking at me like that?  _ I thought grumpily.

“Pandora,” Allura started calmly, “you know I can’t do that. You’re too young.” 

“Too young!” I exclaimed, standing up from the table. “Last I checked I was doing just fine on my own!” I all but screamed.

“Pandora, calm-”

“No!” I interrupted her, “I was fine!” I turned around, trying to hide the tears that had formed in my eyes once again, and stormed towards the door. I began to gather all my stuff, wincing slightly as my leather jacket seemed to be hot. Something that I shoved to the side at the time. 

“Pandora! Where do you think you’re going?” I rolled my eyes at Allura as I laced up my beat-up sneakers. 

“Out to the car. Might as well get this over with.” I snapped, putting my bag on my back and stalking out of the house and into the passenger seat of Allura’s car.

 


End file.
